Only a Secret
by Bluefeather of RiverClan
Summary: Tension is rising between RiverClan and ShadowClan. With possible war breaking out any moment, RiverClan warrior Silverdust and a few others are sent to spy on ShadowClan and retrieve information. But what happens when she ends up falling in love with a ShadowClan tom? And with more lies and struggles with romance back at camp, she must find a way to overcome everything.
1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar - Dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Stonefall - Pale grey tom with a white chest and white muzzle

**Medicine cat:** Whiterain - White she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Icepetal - Pale grey she-cat with white paws

Pikeleap - Spotted brown tom

Silverdust - Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw

Shellflower - Light grey tabby she-cat

Lionstorm - Golden tom with emerald eyes

Frostwater - White she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Lilypaw

Blackflame - Black tom with amber eyes

Swiftwind - Reddish brown she-cat

Goldencloud - White she-cat with ginger patches

Honeyfire - Pale ginger she-cat

Russetclaw - Russet tom  
Apprentice: Lakepaw

Hollytail - Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Rainshadow - Grey tom with black streaks

Greyfoot - White tom with grey paws

Berryleaf - White she-cat with grey splotches  
Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Fireclaw - Dark ginger tabby tom  
Apprentice: Palepaw

Dapplestream - Black and grey dappled she-cat

Duskpelt - Golden brown tom

Mistfeather - Pale grey she-cat with a white belly

Dewclaw - White tom with grey streaks and blue eyes

Shadefur - Light grey tom with darker dapples

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - Grey tom with darker spots

Sunpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - Cream she-cat with a brown face and brown tail

Lakepaw - Blue-grey she-cat

Palepaw - White tom with light yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Minnowstreak - Silver she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Bluekit (blue-grey she-cat), Beekit (light grey tabby tom), Buzzardkit (dark grey tom)

Mosstail - Tortoiseshell she-cat; mother to Hollowkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Skykit (golden she-cat)

**Elders:**

Crookedtail - Black tom with a crooked tail

Meadowsong - Golden she-cat

Sundapple - Light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Darkstar - Black tom with lime green eyes

**Deputy:** Nightclaw - Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

**Medicine cat:** Briarleaf - Light brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blossomwind - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousefang - Small brown she-cat

Tigerstripe - Dark ginger tom with black markings  
Apprentice: Briarpaw

Squirreltail - Dark brown tom

Amberpool - Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Flameshade - Dark ginger tom with a white chest

Leafpelt - Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Thrushfur - Grey tom with green eyes

Owlfeather - Light brown tom with black flecks

Sageleaf - Black she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Dustpaw

Blazeclaw - Dark golden brown tom

Frostfoot - White tom

Raventail - Very dark grey she-cat

Iceflight - White she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Crowpaw

Featherfur - Light grey tabby she-cat

Blackflower - Black she-cat with white paws

Lightningheart - Large ginger tom  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Moleclaw - Small brown tom

Mudscar - Black and brown tom with orange eyes

Brackentail - Black tom with silver streaks and green eyes

Mintfeather - Light silver she-cat

Darkstrike - Black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw - Black tom with blue eyes

Dustpaw - Grey-brown tabby tom

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Briarpaw - Pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Maplefall - Dark ginger she-cat; mother to Firekit (ginger tabby tom), Blazekit (dark ginger tom with white chest)

Snowtail - Silver and white she-cat; mother to Frostkit (white she-cat), Featherkit (light grey tabby she-cat), Greykit (grey tom)

Nightwhisper - Black she-cat; mother to Ravenkit (black tom), Lightkit (golden brown she-cat)

**Elders:**

Slatefur - White tom

Shadedapple - Grey she-cat with black dapples

Voleshadow - Dark grey tom

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Oakstar - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Dapplefur - Light grey-brown she-cat with darker flecks

**Medicine cat:** Kestrelwing - Black and white tom

**Warriors:**

Jayfrost - Grey tom with a white underside

Dawnfur - Dark golden she-cat

Cedarclaw - Brown tabby tom

Brambletail - Black tom

Echostream - Silver tabby she-cat

Brightwing - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyheart - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Leopardpelt - Ginger she-cat with darker spots

Mothflight - Pale grey tom  
Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Breezefeather - Sleek dark grey tom

Ripplefur - Black tom with a white chest

Splashpelt - Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Rushwhisker - Ginger tabby tom

Pinefall - Spotted brown tom

Emberstorm - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

Hollypetal - Light brown she-cat with lighter streaks

Prickleclaw - Brown tom

Silversky - Silver she-cat  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Softcloud - White she-cat

Yellowtooth - Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Willowshade - White she-cat with black paws and black ears

Eaglewing - Dark grey tabby tom

Snowshine - Pale grey she-cat with a white neck

Robinsong - Red brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw - Dark blue-grey tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw - White tom with a fluffy tail

Starlingpaw - Silver she-cat with black spots

**Queens:**

Rainpetal - Grey tabby she-cat; mother to Dustkit (grey-brown tom)

Redshine - Red brown she-cat; mother to Creekkit (brown tabby tom), Hawkkit (red brown tom)

**Elders:**

Willowfern - Brown tabby she-cat

Stonedawn - Pale grey she-cat

Berrywing - Dark cream she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar - Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Dovesong - White she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Spottedtail - Light brown she-cat with black spots

**Warriors:**

Brightpelt - White she-cat with ginger spots

Hareleap - Grey-brown she-cat  
Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Runningcloud - Dark grey tom with a white muzzle and tail tip

Littleleaf - Small cream she-cat

Whitefeather - Grey and white she-cat

Silverstorm - Silver tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Crowpelt - Black tom with amber eyes

Specklefur - Speckled brown tom

Ashflight - Dark grey tabby tom  
Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Rabbitwhisker - Pale grey tom with black stripes

Sparrowcall - Spotted golden tom  
Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Moorfeather - Brown tabby tom

Grasstail - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightfrost - White tom with black paws

Petalwind - Ginger tabby she-cat

Smokeblaze - Smokey grey tom with orange eyes

Rushingstream - Sleek grey she-cat

Frostleaf - White she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tawnypaw - White she-cat with brown and ginger patches

Icepaw - White tom

Swiftpaw - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dapplepaw - Dappled grey she-cat

**Queens:**

Icewillow - Silver she-cat; mother to Spikekit (dark grey tom), Blizzardkit (silver tabby tom)

Heathershade - Light brown she-cat; mother to Brightkit (pale ginger she-cat), Rosekit (brown she-cat), Darkkit (dark brown tabby tom)

**Elders:**

Rainfeather - Blue-grey tom with black flecks

Jaggedlight - Dark brown tabby tom

Bluefrost - White she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The snowstorm hit the leaf-bare land hard, layering the whole forest with thick blankets of cushioned snow and shards of ice flying everywhere. Dark, low-hanging clouds swept over the pale sky, promising even harsher storms. The blizzard, mixed in with a powerful wind, rattled trees and fought with the beating wings of flying birds.

A small brown owl flapped its little wings furiously, fighting against the incoming snow and howling wind. Many rodents were in their burrows, dens and nests, sleeping soundly, unaware of the whistles of the breeze and striking blizzard. The leaves were all gone, leaving a bare, dying forest of snow-covered trees.

A strongly-built, dark grey shape trekked through the deep snow. The dark tomcat's paws were numb and his whiskers were tipped with frost. He lifted a paw grudgingly and clenched his teeth, his thick coat protecting him a little from the chilling wind. The snow struck down and covered his pelt, making it almost white. But he kept going.

Leaf-bare made the Clans weaker, so they were fiercer and more aggressive. Fierce to defend their territory, quick to pick fights. Everyday, their growling stomachs and frail shapes, every moon, the icy glares from the other Clans at Gatherings, they all reminded every cat of the situation they were in. Tired, hungry . . . but they weren't going down without a fight.

The grey tom pricked his ears, trying to scent anything in the harsh weather. All he felt was the chill of the crisp wind hitting his face. He narrowed his blue eyes, scanning the blinding white surroundings, trying to make out something, anything.

Nothing. He could see nothing except for snow.

He sighed, his warm breath colliding with the cold air and forming a small cloud of mist. No intruders, no trespassers. That was good, at least. Less things to worry about. But his helplessness at the time, not being able to save his sick Clanmates and catch enough prey for his Clan, it bothered him and gripped him from the inside like ice.

Suddenly, something made his eyes widen and ears perk up again. He heard something beyond the vast land of swirling snow in wind, and rattling of bare branches. He heard something that sounded almost like a mewl. A tiny, faint, weak mewl of distress.

The tom trudged through the snow, sweeping his thick tail back and forth and clearing what was behind him. He slitted his eyes and unsheathed his claws, gripping the cold earth beneath the white layers. And that's when he saw it as he neared. The sound became clearer but started dying away. The tiny, mewling shape presented itself to him, but was slowly being covered by falling snow.

Buried, abandoned, and alone, was a silver and white kitten, its last heartbeats now in his paws.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The clouds were littered across a vast, clear blue sunhigh sky. Bright sunshine streamed down and washed over the RiverClan lands, dappling the leaves and making the river sparkle silver and white. Birds chirped and sang cheerfully in their hiding spots in the trees, with some flying overhead, their shadows streaking across the heavens. Everything seemed bright, energized, and just how a greenleaf day should be like.

Five cats padded through the marshland, their wet paws stepping forward easily and automatically through the tall grass, reeds and water. The sun danced above them, casting a golden-yellow light onto the cats' glossy, sleek pelts.

A black-and-grey tom, Rainshadow, stood in the lead, his head low, his eyes sharp and scanning the shallow waters for any signs of prey. Two she-cats and their apprentices paced behind him. They soon chose to scatter and cover more area, to find more food as well.

Greenleaf was a plentiful time and prey wasn't usually a problem. Cats at this season could relax, not like the hungry, frail, aggressive warriors that the chilly season of leaf-bare brought. The four Clans all relinquished and savored greenleaf, praying for it to come as fast as possible when it passed.

A young cream-and-brown she-cat crouched down as she spotted a frog croaking amidst the reeds, perched up on a small rock that jutted out of the water. The apprentice inched closer and closer, until she was only less than a tail-length away without the frog knowing. She pushed out from her hiding place with a mighty burst from her hind legs and pounced on the prey, killing the frog within seconds as her paws slammed down on it.

"Good job, Lilypaw," an older pure white she-cat mewed, congratulating her apprentice on the catch. Lilypaw looked up at her mentor and smiled.

"Thanks, Frostwater," she replied happily, her voice a bit muffled from the frog in her jaws. This was one of the first times she went hunting, and she already had good aim and senses.

The two continued to trudge through the marsh, searching for any more hiding prey.

Some distance away, a silver-and-white tabby she-cat bounded after a smaller brown tom.

"Sunpaw, slow down a bit," the she-cat called after her apprentice.

"Sorry, Silverdust, I'm just really excited," Sunpaw panted and turned around, a grin still on his face. He bounced around, not even caring he was splashing up murky water that stained his tabby pelt and flew over to his mentor. "This _is_ my first time out hunting, after all."

Silverdust narrowed her eyes playfully as she dodged the droplets.

"So where should we go?" Sunpaw whipped his head around, trying to find someplace where there would be lots of prey. Though RiverClan cats were very skilled at hunting in water, the murky marsh with tangled reeds and grass was always more difficult to catch prey in.

"Let's try to find something here first," Silverdust answered. "Remember the things I've taught you."

Sunpaw nodded to the young warrior and concentrated, perking his ears and feeling the water and mud underneath with his paws. He suddenly felt a stir and the water rippled. With lightning speed, he reacted, leaping forward with unsheathed claws, batting at the water. A small fish revealed itself, but swiftly escaped Sunpaw's claws and disappeared back into the depths.

Sunpaw's brown ears drooped and his tail hung low, a bit sad as he lost sight of the prey. Silverdust padded forward and stood beside him, laying her silver-and-white tail on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this is only your first time," she reassured him. "I'm sure you'll catch something next time."

The warrior's ears suddenly pricked up as she saw some clumps of tall grass move. Sunpaw's bright amber eyes also focused on it, and Silverdust could see him crouching lower, slowly moving forward.

The apprentice tom accidentally stepped on a twig lodged in the mud below the water, and the cracking sound made whatever prey was in the grass flee. But Sunpaw wouldn't give up this time.

The brown tabby tomcat bolted through the marsh, his paws splashing up water as he cut through the grass. Silverdust dashed after him swiftly, just a few whisker-lengths behind him. She wanted to help him, but this was also an individual test on how well she could hunt right now, so she held back.

Silverdust felt the ground beneath her paws become harder and firmer, and the shallow level of water slowly disappeared. As they strayed farther from the marshland and closer to the woods that marked the territory of ShadowClan, Silverdust felt her level of alertness increase, but Sunpaw kept running after the prey without noticing the surroundings much.

The vole scurried in front of the apprentice, and Sunpaw was only a few whisker-lengths behind it now. He stretched out his paws, just about to catch it when a strong, strange smell flooded his nostrils and distracted him. The brown tom tripped over a tree root that bulged out of the ground, and as he slowly heaved himself up, he realized for the first time, the tall trees that loomed around him.

Silverdust skidded to a halt close behind her apprentice and helped him up, sighing.

"Sunpaw, next time, please be more careful and look where you're — " But the she-cat didn't get to finish her sentence. The strong scent surrounded her and her blue eyes widened as she realized where they were standing.

"Oh, no . . . " she murmured to herself. "This is ShadowClan ground. We crossed the border. How could I not have noticed sooner?"

Sunpaw shook some dirt off his pelt and perked his ears, looking around at the foreign surroundings. The tall trees and dense forest was much darker than their vast, sun-filled territory. Perhaps the thick layer of leaves filtered out most of the sunlight. He stepped back, not liking this place much.

"Sunpaw, quick, we need to get back," Silverdust told him, starting to trot away and flicking her tail, signalling for the younger tom to follow. "This is ShadowClan's territory."

"B-but my vole," Sunpaw protested, hesitant of which way to go. He saw the plump brown rodent hiding in a bush not far away, and he didn't want to miss this chance.

"You can always catch another," Silverdust said hurriedly, her voice more urgent now. "Just come on! We need to get out of here before we get caught by a patrol."

Sunpaw stepped back but his eyes were still glued on the furry creature. "But — "

It was too late, though. Three strange cats suddenly emerged from the bushes, their eyes narrowed, fur bristling, and the vole also scurried away.

Silverdust narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws instinctively, padding forward to stand firmly, protectively beside Sunpaw, who was still watching with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" a dark grey tabby tom growled defensively, standing in the lead of the three ShadowClan cats, his orange eyes bold but still calm.

"It doesn't matter," Silverdust narrowed her eyes and meowed back. "Sorry, but we'll be going now."

"Oh, no, you filthy RiverClan fish-faces," a ginger tom stepped up and hissed. "You're trespassing on _our_ territory and you deserve punishment! You're not getting away that easily!"

Silverdust heard Sunpaw growl beside her. She looked up and saw the leader staring at her with intense eyes, waiting for a response. However, her apprentice spoke up first.

"Shut up, you flea-pelts!" Sunpaw shot back angrily at the ShadowClan cats. "We didn't do it on purpose. Besides, we could beat you weaklings any day, right, Silverdust?"

Silverdust shot him a warning glare and stepped up in front of the apprentice.

"Listen, we really don't mean any trouble," Silverdust mewed. "Sunpaw here was just chasing a vole which went onto your territory. He didn't realize until a few moments after, but we'll just leave now."

"Well, tell your apprentices to get eyes and noses and stop wandering onto other Clans' grounds," a black ShadowClan she-cat spat.

Sunpaw's fur suddenly fluffed up in fury and he leaped forward, yowling, only to be restrained by Silverdust.

"We'll just go back and you can leave us alone and forget this happened," Silverdust said, blue eyes narrowed, tone firmer. "Would you want to cause more unnecessary trouble?"

"Listen up, you fish-breath cats," the ginger tom unsheathed his claws and growled at them. "You're on our grounds now so we can do what we — "

"No," the leader sighed and shot a harsh glance to the ginger warrior. "Let them go. It's no use."

"But, Nightclaw, they — "

"No, Flameshade, she's right. It's not smart to lead into an unnecessary fight," the dark tabby said calmly. He turned around and started walking away. "Let's go, we still need to patrol the borders for ThunderClan."

The black she-cat reluctantly followed, and the ginger tom gave a last hiss and trotted away. The leader gave a last, short glance over his shoulder at the two RiverClan cats and met Silverdust's lingering gaze before the three all disappeared into the shadows.

Sunpaw watched them walk away, fur still bristling. He growled. "I can't believe they'd get to defensive over such a little situation!"

Silverdust lead him away from the ShadowClan territory and back into the marshlands, glancing over her shoulder constantly at the spot the three strangers disappeared into, expecting them to come back, but all that met her was a cool breeze, ruffling her fur.

Sunpaw quickly forgot about the small incident as they and the other three RiverClan cats met up. He bounded over, swiftly dropping into a conversation with the other apprentice, Lilypaw, their excited chattering voices mixed in with birdsong.

Silverdust shook her head as well, reminding to herself it was only a little accident and didn't really mean anything. She focused on her surroundings and the five cats slowly proceeded farther and farther from the ShadowClan border, until the tall trees in the distance finally vanished.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The RiverClan camp was bursting with lively noises of chattering as the five cats padded in, back from their hunting patrol. Rainshadow walked in the lead, his sleek grey-black pelt gleaming under the brilliant sun. In his jaws, he held two birds. Frostwater accompanied Lilypaw, who grasped a plump water vole. And bringing up the rear, Sunpaw bounced excitedly in front of Silverdust, proudly carrying a large grey-brown fish with his head held high, while his mentor held a small sparrow and a water shrew.

They deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile in the camp. The pile was already overflowing, and now even more food was added. Some RiverClan cats were getting fairly plump with the excessive amount of prey available in this greenleaf.

A lithe reddish brown she-cat bounded over eagerly at the scent of fresh prey. She beamed at Silverdust, who started walking over to her as she sent her apprentice to a job. The silver-and-white cat watched as Sunpaw dashed away and started chatting about his first hunting trip with the other apprentices.

"Great job, Silverdust!" the red-brown warrior exclaimed and trotted over. She picked out a vole from the pile and started munching on it. Silverdust gave a small smile and nodded, then chose a few minnows and started gulping them down as well.

"Thanks, Swiftwind," the silver-and-white tabby mewed back to her sister.

Swiftwind finished the vole and licked her lips, then looked over to Silverdust. "So how's your new apprentice? Is Sunpaw a hassle?"

"Ah, well, he's . . . energetic," Silverdust finally decided with a small laugh. She swept her tail across the ground thoughtfully. "A bit hasty but I guess his eagerness and fierceness isn't exactly a bad thing."

Swiftwind nodded slowly, until her ears suddenly pricked up. "Wait, what do you mean, hasty and fierceness?"

Silverdust mentally kicked herself, but decided to tell her sister. _Fish-guts, I was just trying to forget about that._

"Well, on the hunting trip, Sunpaw was chasing something and we accidentally crossed the border onto ShadowClan land," Silverdust remembered while Swiftwind's eyes widened. "And luck made a patrol of ShadowClan cats find us right at that moment and we got into a small argument. Sunpaw started threatening them, but I don't blame him much. It was only a little incident, and they were also pretty hostile, after all." _Except for the leader of the three. I may have to thank him for letting us go without punishment._

Swiftwind looked down onto the ground and sighed. "ShadowClan already aren't the friendliest cats, but now the tension between them and us is increasing. I'm not sure why."

Silverdust pricked her ears and aimed her deep blue eyes at the red-brown warrior.

"It just started with some glares and remarks at the border," Swiftwind meowed, ears flattening. "Then there were threats and insults, accusations of stealing prey, trespassing, and even stealing kits! Like that's even happened!" She sighed and calmed herself down. "We got dragged into the fights and started firing back, so it's also our fault. But they still started it."

Silverdust hummed faintly, thinking to herself.

"The Gathering's coming up soon too," she added. "I wonder how ShadowClan'll act."

Swiftwind yawned under the warm sunshine and flicked her tail. "Same as always, I guess. Cold and hostile." She stretched and then started to pad away at another cat's call.

"See you later, Silver!" she called back to her older sister. "I'm going to help Mother with something."

"Alright," Silverdust replied as Swiftwind trotted over to Honeyfire.

Silverdust sighed and continued to lay under the sun near the fresh-kill pile, the light making her glossy silver-and-white fur glow slightly golden.

_Right, the Gathering,_ she thought. _I hope I get chosen to go, but then again, I'm not sure how the scene between us and ShadowClan will play out. _

At that moment, a golden tom padded over, his sleek pelt in the sun and dark emerald eyes shining. He halted in front of Silverdust and the she-cat blinked and looked up when she felt the sunlight being blocked.

"Hi, Lionstorm." Silverdust shifted, standing up now. "What is it?"

"I was just going to ask you if you'd like to go . . . uh, hunting with me," the golden tom replied and smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I just went on a hunting patrol," Silverdust explained.

"Oh, that's fine," Lionstorm mewed quickly. He tilted his head a bit, still gazing at her and offered, "How about a simple stroll around the territory then? You know, to get your mind off things."

_Actually, possibly bumping into more ShadowClan cats is the thing on my mind right now,_ Silverdust thought, but didn't say it.

"Sure," she agreed, following the golden tomcat as he led her away from the camp, nodding to the deputy, Stonefall, as he did to inform that they were going. "So where are we heading to?"

"No real destination, we're just wandering," Lionstorm replied and slowed his pace to match Silverdust's. "Unless, of course, you want to go somewhere specific."

"Oh no, I was just asking," Silverdust answered, focusing on her surroundings. Thankfully, the way they were walking towards was fairly far from any border or ShadowClan land.

A large but calm river slowly appeared some distance in front of them, in the direction they were going. Brightly lit small trees and cool, lush tall grass were around them, while the refreshing greenleaf breeze ruffled their fur and carried the faint birdsong to their ears.

The two RiverClan warriors walked like that for a while, in a relaxing, comfortable and peaceful quietness. Silverdust gazed at the beautiful surroundings and swerved around the rocks and trees that blocked her way almost automatically, with Lionstorm silently guiding her.

However, suddenly, the silver-and-white she-cat halted and a strong, delicious scent filled her nostrils. She pricked her ears and glanced around, not being a medicine cat but knowing the familiar smell very well nonetheless. She started following the scent and at last, found herself face-to-face with the dark entrance of a cave.

_Catmint . . . _

* * *

**I know it's not too exciting yet but it will be later! More excitement and drama and lies and romance. :D Anyway, please review. Reviews also help me update faster and who doesn't like to read reviews? :) **


End file.
